F is for Fax
by Sierra156
Summary: Chapter six of Sararuhh77's Fax Alphabet soup, written by yours not-so-featherly. Freaking cotton candy levels of fluffiness. You've been duly warned.


**Hey, so this is- as I said in the description- the chapter that I wrote for Sararuh77's Fax Alphabet Soup. Chapter six, to be specific- F is for Fax Fluff. :D It's a oneshot, complete and absolute fluff. So, enjoy- and check her out. You will not regret it. At all. She is _seriously_ fricktastically amazing.**

"We should get up soon," I mumbled, eyes closed and head resting just on Fang's chest. Lying in bed, just having woken up, sunlight streaming in through the window and Fang next to me...

I'm in heaven.

"Mmmm. No." Fang's hand rested just under my right wing, his other arm crushed under my side. "Although I think my arm's asleep."

"But the Flock... I have to-"

"They're fine," he interrupted gently. "You worry about them too much." Fang removed his arm, causing me to sink into the bed a little. "Get some more sleep; you're exhausted."

"Am not," I muttered. I opened my eyes when I felt his index finger tracing the skin just under my eyes where, no doubt, there were dark circles.

The corner of his mouth rose. "Liar."

I shifted my knees slightly against his stomach, still curled into a ball and closing my eyes again. "Kay," I sighed, too sleepy to protest. I felt his lips come into contact with my forehead for a second.

"Sleep, Max." Fang's hand rubbed soothingly up and down on my back right between my wings. "Don't wear yourself out."

I merely nodded against his chest and gave in to the drowsiness, surrounded by the warmth emanating from the sunlight.

…For five minutes.

"Is she awake?" one voice whispered. I didn't register who it was through the fog that seemed to muffle everything I heard; my eyes wouldn't open, either.

"No, Ig, she's not," said another impatient one. "Shh, you'll wake her up. And Fang."

"Well, excuse me for being _blind_, Nudge. Second most important question: Are they wearing clothes?"

"Duh," said another voice. "Do you think we'd be here if they weren't?"

"Guys, you're giving me weird images," whined another female voice.

And right here is the part where I wanted to scream at them to _shut up_ and let me _sleep._

Someone else did it for me.

"If you all do not go away right now, and let her sleep, I will murder you. That is, if she doesn't first," growled a voice that seemed extremely close to my ear.

"Okay, scary Fang has entered the room. I'm out," announced the first voice, and I heard the sounds of someone going down the stairs.

"Same," agreed two other voices at the same time, and they left the room.

"You know, she was awake the whole time!" the second female voice called after them. "She still is! I can hear her thoughts!"

"You woke her up?" the voice close to me said in a dangerously quiet voice. I curled closer into whoever's arms were wrapped around me, having kicked the covers off and finding warmth in the other person's body.

"Uh… I'm leaving now!" the female voice squeaked, and I heard the door shut behind her.

They're gone, I thought drowsily. Now I can go back to sleep… Or maybe not…

"Max?" the voice close to me whispered. Yep, definitely a guy. My stupid brain just couldn't register much of what was going on right now. "If you're awake, just-"

I tightened my arms around his neck, sick of voices. "Shut up and let me sleep."

He chuckled. "Well, you're awake enough to get mad. Oh. Sorry."

I loosened my grip and lay there for some time, all the while growing increasingly frustrated with the fact that I couldn't go back to sleep. Come on! If I'm this tired, I should've been out like a light by now!

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the light and yet only seeing black in front of me.

Huh?

And then, I realized who I was laying on- Fang, who wears only black… all the time, every day.

I tilted my head up and found myself looking at his face, his dark eyes closed and mouth open slightly. It was kinda funny, seeing Fang like that. I scooted my body upwards, effectively moving my face closer to his. My movement caused him to stir, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, princess," I said lightly.

He sat up slowly, leaning back on one elbow and rubbing his eyes with the other hand. "What ti-" –he interrupted himself with a yawn- "what time is it?"

"I don't know. I smashed our alarm clock last week when it wouldn't shut up, remember?"

He half-raised his eyebrows, looking at me and smirking slightly. "Yeah, I remember. You know, it's called a snooze button, and it's not that hard to find."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I'm calling you_ fat_," he said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "You'd better not be, because I can still kick your butt- anytime, anywhere." I pushed him flat on his back again and hovered over him, digging my elbows into his ribs for support. Which, of course, hurt him. And I knew that.

Fang winced slightly. "I mean, of course you're not stupid, darling."

I smirked in self-satisfaction and moved my elbows out of the way, collapsing on his chest. "Uh-huh. Darling? You're so whipped."

"Maybe so," he agreed, "but at least it's you." He sat up, taking me with him, and brought his face closer to mine. "And you are so beautiful." Fang kissed my forehead, making me melt like the stupid hot birdkid he was. "And tough." His lips dropped to my nose, not quite touching it but just hovering there. "And most of all, you're Maximum. The Maximum Ride." And softly, he kissed my lips- not long and drawn out, but short, sweet and gentle.

It made no sense how he was insulting me one minute and kissing me the other… but the key words there are 'kissing me'.

You can't really have coherent thoughts when Fang's kissing you.

**The ending was cheesy as fu- heck. I mean heck. Dammit, Sgt. Socks, you make me want to cuss all the time. But blah blah blah, I said I'd cut down, for the kids on here that "don't want to read that..."**

**Anyway. Like? Good, review. I'll know if you've read it and you didn't. It's called Traffic Stats. Don't like? I don't give a flying fu-**

**Fang: I have the soap. It's right here. Waiting for you to drop the f-bomb.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Like you don't say it all the time. Now, please- review.**


End file.
